Ways To Show I Love You
by paperanmitsu
Summary: Hey! Just a collection of Livejournal one-shots for the ever-popular Reffie Reno/Yuffie pairing ::sarcastic:: Rating jumps around throughout
1. Something Human

Disclaimer: hah! If only I owned them….

Hey! Here's a set of Reno/Yuffie (Reffie) one-shots for the UnLoveyou community on livejournal :3. The stipulation is to express love, but not say I love you :D. I'm giving the song I was listening to while I was writing because for me it helps :3. I'm not going to be anal and make you listen to it so its just a suggestion . Hope you guys like it , and woot for all you Reffie writers out there! Seriously you guys are inspiring and totally got me into this pairing !

Prompt: I want to hurt you  
Song: I Bruise Easily by Natasha Bedingfield  
Rating: R for language and violence

…something human…

He storms in, slamming his door open, and he sees a dinner laid out on the table. Its fancy, delicate glass stems and flutes, shining silver forks and spoons, and plates that look like porcelain glass. Dishcloths cover the cold dinner, but he can smell the spices of dinner heavy on the air. He sees what were probably long white candlesticks standing up proudly, melted into a puddle of wax. It infuriates him, the idea of it fanning the flames of an anger that had been slowly simmering as he made his way home. He walks in and shuts the door behind him, and finds an obscene fascination in seeing blood seep brilliant red onto his carpet. The click of a door opening startles him, and he looks up to see her standing in his bathroom door. Her skin is flushed pink from her bath, and tendrils of hair escape from the towel holding it up clinging to her face and neck. She looks so delicate, her skin like silk, and so pale that it could be porcelain. She smiles at him, welcoming him home with some words, and her eyes travel up his suit checking to see if she can tell if its his blood, or someone else's. "Hey Turkey."

He doesn't reply and she comes to help him get undressed, checking him for injuries as every layer is slowly peeled away. "What happened to you? You normally look like you've woken up in a slum, but this time you look like you found yourself in a dumpster."

She smiles brightly at her joke, and he wonders how he could forget her complete lack of sensitivity. He struggles to open his mouth, to reassure her but can only croak. She has neatly put away his clothes somewhere, relieved that he is not injured, and has given him a clean set of clothes. "So are you hungry? I made dinner, and trust me it was a battle of epic proportions that I had with your stove. If you were wondering, no that is not my cooking, I resorted to ordering in."

She rambles on and frowns at his lack of response. Normally he would have already inserted several cracks, and insults by now. Silence settles down between them, as she furiously tries to think of something to lighten the mood. After several starts and stops she at last opens her mouth, and says a little too brightly, "Wanna have sex? I learned a few new positions while you were gone!"

"Damnit Yuffie! Shut the fuck up!" he roars all of a sudden, and longing to do something he reaches out his hand and hears the tinkling of glass breaking on the floor. He finds it satisfying, so he shoves everything off the dining table and watches everything break and splatter on his carpet. The dark red of wine is starting to stain the shards but he doesn't care. He looks at her then, his eyes dark with a look she has never seen before. She stands up, and doesn't realize that she is backing up from him. Something snaps in him at that moment and he looses the little control that he has. "What the fuck do you want with me?"

"Re-Reno?" she stammers, confused at what she could have possibly done wrong. "Are you okay?"  
"Am I okay? Do I fucking look okay?! Or do you not care anymore? You've become even more heartless then me! A ShinRa Turk! Don't you care that I killed someone today? Don't you fucking care?" His hands are gripping her arms and he is knocking her back against the wall behind her. She winces at the pain of the impact and his words. He sees her blinking back tears at his word, but her eyes are hard now. "Reno let go."

"No." he answers, his body effectively pinning hers down. "Scared little princess?"

"No. Let go turkey!" She snaps at him, struggling with his firm grasp. He continues to poke jabs at her, most are inconsequential, and have nothing to do with the topic but he does it anyways. He wants to see her cry, he wants something, anything. He needs her to be human for him, just this once, because he's afraid that he isn't. "What happened today Reno?"

"Nothing Princess. Don't pretend that you give a fuck." He sneers, unable to look her in the eye. He lets go of her, and sees the purple bruises starting to mar her skin. He turns and starts to head to the bathroom but she follows, her eyes bright with tears but still hard. "Reno, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Everything princess, you should get out before I kill you too." His voice sounds hollow, and he muses about it to himself.

"No." she replies, her voice hard and strong while her petite body intercepts his trajectory. Her very persistence seems to infuriate him even more, "Get out of my way Princess. I don't want to be responsible for hurting 'the single white rose of Wutai'."

"No fucking way asshole." He starts to see red and finds himself grabbing her wrist and yanking her out the door. She stumbles and falls, and now he is literally dragging her out as she screams and kicks. She bites him and he lets her go, screaming profanities.

"You fucking bitch. Get the FUCK OUT OF HERE! What you think you mean something to me?! You're nothing but a whore! Do you know how many other fucking hookers are better then you?! You think I wanted something so second-rate, I much would have preferred Tifa! GET OUT! You think you're worth it? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE FOR ANOTHER SHITTY MINUTE BITCH!" he roars at her, his words hitting her with a slap and he sees the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. She slaps him and he knows he deserves it, like how she didn't deserve any of the things he said to her. He doesn't see that yet though, and instead raises his own hand, EMR already humming to life, and equally quickly she snatches her shuriken out of nowhere. Her eyes glare at him, shuriken raised and ready, his EMR pointing directly at her chin. "Get out."

"No."

"Fine. I'm leaving then," and he slams the door behind him, and the people in the hall skirt as widely as they can around him. He pretends that he doesn't see the pain in her eyes. He doesn't see her see her crumple to the ground, tears pouring down her face as she sobs into her knees, muttering his name over and over.

It is much later in the evening when he comes home, much more sober now. The cold night hair had helped to calm him, and soon he realizes that she would probably be gone when he got back gone to one of her several friends places. Those things he had said to her, she didn't deserve them. He didn't mean them, but would she see that? No. It bothered him that he had said something so hurtful to her, and found it painful that it was because she was so close to him that he could hurt her. He was sure that he had fucked up good this time, and when he got back all her things would be gone. Two years wasted, and all because of him. If by some miracle she was still there he promised himself that he would never hurt her again. He avoided going home for as long as he could, trying to give her as much time as he could to get her things and leave. The look she had worn when he left haunted him as he slowly made his way back, as he tried to steel himself for a cold and lonely apartment.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find all of the mess cleaned up, and he was startled to find her waiting at the dining room table, slouched down with her head on her arms sleeping. A moonbeam caught her then, softening her features, and he felt his heart flip. Closing the door softly behind him, he shook his head and gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. As he lay her down and tucked her in, her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled sleepily at him, "Hey there Turkey."  
"Hey brat." He smiled back at her, and suddenly buried his head in her shoulder, sobbing. He told her about what had happened earlier that day, the small little boy that had looked at him with all the trust in the world with eyes that reminded him of her. The fact that he had murdered him, the fact that he didn't deserve her as she soothed him to sleep. The last thing he remembered as he drifted into slumber, was his voice asking her, "Why do you stay?"

"Because you need me." Was her only reply as she wrapped herself protectively around him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "You know I didn't mean those things."

"I know." She replied, her voice light, "But you totally owe me now! By the way, all your master materia have now become my property!"

He just smirked as she fell asleep and soon joined her in dreams.

--

Authors Note: so reno was a gargantuan arsehole in this…sorry --'''' and sorry for angsty it is :3. I hope you guys like it though R&R pwease :3 and i promise the rest aren't like this --''''


	2. Show Me What You Got

Disclaimer: I don't own that which belongs to Square Enix, or UnLoveYou

Prompt: Prove It  
Song: Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield  
Rating: R (cussing)

…show me what you got…

"What the FUCK?!" Rude looked up as his rather irrepressible partner exploded from his seat, a stream of expletives flowing out of his mouth like a river. "What the…this fucking woman…no this fucking girl! NO this fucking NINJA BRAT! What-What-the-fucking-bullcrapping-shit is this?"

Rude had by now grown used to his flighty partner in crime, so he continued what he was doing, expecting a clear explanation once his friend was done fuming. He turned back to the quite formidable stacks of paper currently threatening to topple and swamp his desk with a wave of white and black print. Reno had just had his mail dropped off by a rather pretty new mail girl, and after mildly flirting with her—and by mildly Rude meant that Reno hadn't committed any inappropriate groping, and had done nothing more then look her appreciatively up and down lingering in a few of the more private places for no longer then three seconds—which was definite improvement. While his partner was rifling through all the envelopes throwing useless ones in his already overflowing wastebasket, or tossing the important ones into an equally overflowing drawer, Rude had been minding his own business and sorting through his own stack of mail. He regretted letting his guard down because out of nowhere he felt something like a fierce wind fly by his face, and found that his sunglasses were now temporarily attached to the wall by a fairly innocent looking flowery-colors-so-bright-as-to-blind throwing star. Only one person he knew could do that, so it was with deep resignation that he pulled a new pair of sunglasses out of his coat, and handed Reno his missive, "You really need to explain to her that my desk is on the right, and your desk is on the left. Her aim is impressive though, much better then yours."

"No its not, and I've told her several times already—I think she likes using your shades as a target." Reno smirked back before proceeding to read his fairly innocent looking piece of paper. Rude got his revenge later, though, because all of a sudden he heard Reno utter a horrible sounding strangling sound that seemed like a mix of choking, screaming, coughing, and being strangled. All in all Rude found it pretty impressive that his partner could recreate such a sound, and then following this was the river of expletives. Moments passed in which Reno changed amusingly from his usual pale, to a green pale, blue pale, red pale, and at last an even whiter shade of pale then he actually was. Reno observed this out of the corner of his eye, and decided at last that it was serious. Sighing he put aside his paperwork—maybe later he could get Elena to do It for him—and turned to Reno who was currently still his very unflattering shade of pale. "What happened? Is Miss Kisaragi okay?"

Before Reno could continue, a familiar blonde popped her head in to smile cheerfully at Rude and then glance at Reno and proceed to exclaim, "Holy crap! What the fuck happened to you Reno?"

He struggled to reply, and only managed to choke out the same strangled sound as before, but this time he handed Rude the eye-popping paper that had accompanied the morning star. Elena crowded around him, reading the paper over his shoulder.

Hey TURKEY!

You know you're not allowed to say those words! Nu-UH! Why you ask? BECAUSE DUH! Well you've said it so many times to so many different girls (don't insult me and pretend like you haven't), and you left them after ONE DAY! Okay maybe 2 if they were lucky. ANYWAYS! The Single White Rose of Wutai, also know as the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi REFUSES to be your trash, so if you want said girl to believe any of your lying three-word-not-allowed-in-this-relationship words, you need to prove it! THAT'S RIGHT! PROVE IT! You're a self-proclaimed ladies man, this should be easy for you! :3

The One and Only

Yuffie Kisaragi

P.S. By the way TURKEY I'm leaving for Wutai today! Godo wants me to meet the guy he's been trying to get me to meet :gross:

P.P.S I really hope you can prove it MISTER! Because I think that I may really like you

P.P.S.S. I probably won't be back for a few months

P.P.S.S.S. Tell Elena and Rude bye for me!

P.P.P.S.S. oh yeah, by the way, I'll miss you TURKEY!

P.P.P.S.S.S. I left a super super extra rare material in your safe, so you better protect it with your life TT

P.P.P.P.S.S.S. Oh yeah Turkey, have you ever heard of Jun Kamigawa? I haven't, but Godo's really waxing thin on this new guy :bleh:

Rude could understand his partner's grief now, so he proceeded to do the only thing he could think to do and gave the decidedly green Reno a pat on the back. Before they could both start commiserating together though, Elena's shriek sent them both jumping sky high. "What the HELL, ELENA!"  
She ignored him and proceeded to continue squealing as she ran away as if trying hysterically to find something, "JUN KAMIGAWA! HER FUCKING BETROTHED IS JUN KAMIGAWA! HOLY SHIT RENO! YOU'RE FUCKING SCREWED!"

Reno just looked at Rude, "Who the fuck is Jun Kamigawa?"

Rude just shrugged at him, and was relieved to see Reno returning to his normal shade of pale. Crossing his arms as he leaned against the table, he watched Reno collapse in his chair and at last broke the silence, "So. What are you going to do? Do you really care that much for her?"

"I guess, man. You know I really think—well, I haven't--you know." Rude gave him the look, and Reno just sighed, "You think that I'd already have proved it man. I haven't fucking slept with anyone since her."

"Damn." Rude agreed, his friend was totally and completely whipped; but he didn't feel like enlightening him so he said nothing else. Elena came rushing in at that point, threatening to topple over with the pile of magazines that she had in her arms.

"THIS!" she cried, setting them all down pointing at the attractive young man covering all the covers, "I Jun Kamigawa. He's been the Midgar Times "Most Eligible Bachelor" for the last 5 years! He's filthy rich, and totally HOT! Fuck man, I wanna know how Godo arranged that marriage for Yufffie! If I were her I'd totally pick him! I MEAN LOOK AT HIM!"

Reno looked, and felt his stomach start to churn. He was good looking, and if his credentials were like Elena had told him, he was indeed royally fucked. Reno felt Rude given him a comforting pat on the back while Elena was still talking to elaborating on all this guys virtues. His mind was working furiously trying to figure out a suitable course of action for this new challenge. Fuck this, he was not going to be loosing his Yuffie to this new asshole. Leaving Rude in the clutches of Elena's rambling he hurried off, dropping a note by his partners as he strapped himself into his helicopter. As his companion whirled into life with a comforting rumble he heard a mildly angry Tseng speak through his speaker, "Where are you heading Reno? You had no days off scheduled."

"Yeah well something urgent came up." He replied with a smirk, navigating his baby into the air. "I'm heading to Wutai for a few days."

"Wutai?"

"Yeah, got some business that I gotta schedule. I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful."  
"I always am." He was about to shut off the intercom when he thought better of it. "Hey Tseng, could you get all the dirt you possibly can on a Jun Kamigawa?"  
"You'll get them no later then tomorrow." Tseng replied all business. "Oh, and you better not loose Reno. The Turks will be shamed forever if you do."

"Sure thing." He replied, then shutting off the intercom he settled into quiet contemplation as he made his way to Wutai.

--

Hey! Here again, and hoped you liked it more fun for me, R&R please :3


	3. Companionship

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything that belongs to Square Enix, or UnLoveMe

Prompt: You'll Do  
Song: Why by Ayaka  
Rating: K

…companionship….

He admits it to himself only at night, when light has already succumbed to darkness, and he has drunken so many glasses of alcohol that people marvel at his ability to walk. Alone in his sterile living room, he sits flopped in an armchair with no lights on and a beer in his hand. He is lonely, and as the years have passed he finds himself unwilling to accept being alone. It has started to frighten him, and as shadows drift over his face he wanders leisurely through all his memories. Skipping through all the nameless faces that he has met, he lingers bemusedly on those that he actually cares about, his fellow Turks. Rude has gone on vacation, silently traveling the world looking for something or other; and Elena and Tseng have both finished dancing around each other and gotten married. They too have gone on vacation, so he is the only one left dwelling in Edge for now and he finds himself inexplicably lonely.

He remembers Zack, the friendly black haired SOLDIER—who he personally liked more then the over-dramatic Cloud—who had told him that he dreamed about being a hero. Didn't they all? He knew he had once, and had gone excitedly into being a Turk. Now, years later, all the mindless killing, and murders had left him with the fact that it was only a job, even if he was the only Turk that managed to keep that fine line drawn between work and life. He sighs and takes another swig of his beer, and contemplates whether or not he is so desperate that he would go to 7th Heaven, at least the bartender was gorgeous. Admittedly he knew that if Cloud ever caught him eyeing Tifa there would be hell to pay, so he decided to stay away. He could rarely control himself when he had one drink too many, and without Rude to hold him back, he didn't really trust himself.

Looking at the clock he sees that it is midnight already, and so he gets up. Putting his empty beer bottle on the counter behind him he slowly heads towards his bedroom and has just flopped into bed when he hears the sound of his bedroom window being gently pried open. He looks over from his comfortable position in bed, but doesn't do much when he feels a small warm body slide between his arms. He wraps his arms around her as he falls asleep, feeling that he isn't so lonely anymore.

He wakes up, all sensation lost in his left arm. Grimacing he tries to get it back, but the person lying on it just whimpers and snuggles in closer to him. He stares at her, the morning light dancing across her face and hair, as she sleeps cuddled up next to him. She's dressed in one of his old shirts that she had laid claim to not to long ago, claiming that she liked the way he smelled and wanted to be able to smell him when she went sleep. He notices a new cut on her arm, long and deep but scarring over. He frowns and looks over the rest of her body, upset that anyone had dared to harm her. She stirs before he gets anywhere, and opens her brown eyes, "Morning Reno."

"Mornin' Yuffie." He replies. It's one of the only times she ever calls him by his name, in the early morning before she has fully waken up. He finds that he likes it. "Where have you been Yuffie?"  
"Reeve has some new lead. He sent me on a mission that was a certifiable pain in the ass." She giggles, twirling a long strand of his red hair around one of her small fingers. "Why? Did you miss me?"

He doesn't reply, shocked to find that he has. They hadn't said anything about their relationship, content to just be with each other and now he's startled to find he wants more. She has never been like any of the girls that he has been attracted to before. She's too thin, not buxom enough, her hairs not long enough and her personality is annoying; still, he wonders that he wouldn't want anyone else at this moment in time. He smiles and kisses her, leaning down over her. "Maybe I did. Did you miss me?"

"Maybe." She sticks her tongue out at him mischievously before cuddling under then blankets again in an attempt to get a little more sleep. He lies back, staring up at the ceiling, and chuckles. At this moment in time, he finds that the companionship that he has been longing for is hers.


	4. Shattered

Disclaimer: Don't own anything thats not mine

Prompt: I'm Broken  
Song: Run cover by Leona Lewis  
Rating: K

…shattered…

She walks towards the door in a daze, for once in her life forsaking the window for the door. Her hands tremble as she tries to fit her key into the lock, and she mumbles a curse to herself. At last the door swings opens, and she stumbles in, registering on some level that he has not gotten home yet. She doesn't care, dropping everything and she runs. She starts the water and hurries to get out of her clothing, her skin crawling at the contact it has with the repulsive cloth. It ends up in a heap on the floor dark blood staining it and she just sits. She feels the water pounding down on her back, the harsh stinging needles of hot water leaving harsh red welts on her pale skin. Her hair starts to stick to her forehead and neck, and she sees the steam rising from the porcelain tub and clouding the mirror.

She can't stop shaking, her teeth chattering in her mouth, but she doesn't move from her huddled position. The horrible images of her recent mission keep repeating themselves in her mind, screams and tears still echoed in her ears. Accusatory eyes glared at her, and she can't do anything. She squeezes her eyes shut, and covers her ears praying for forgiveness. Shaking her head, she keeps mumbling to herself, over and over she can't stop. She doesn't hear the click of the bathroom door opening, but she feels the water stop. She doesn't look up, still shaking, clutching herself for warmth. She feels gentle arms picking her up and cradling her towards them. She at last opens her eyes and sees Reno, holding her and whispering to her. He soothes her as he dries her, and changes her into her pajamas. He carries her towards their bedroom, and quietly tucks her in, not saying anything. He sits down besides her holding her hands, and looks out the window.

He waits for her to say something, and his cool blue eyes are sad when they look at her. It is a long time later, when her shaking has stopped, and he thinks her asleep when she finally speaks. Her girlish voice still the same, but with a new tone of sorrow in it, "I killed them Reno. I killed them. I couldn't stop it, I didn't see them. They were innocent, so very innocent…"

"What happened?" he asks her quietly. Reeve had called earlier, letting him know that the mission had not gone well, but he had not told him anything else, so he had hurried home worried about her. "Tell me Yuffie."

She shakes her head slowly, her eyes closed tightly. He sighs, and tries again, "Yoofs, come on. You gotta tell me what happened."

He doesn't think that she'll reply, but finally she starts to talk, "I-I got separated from everyone else. The mission went b-bad. They attacked me out of n-nowhere, and th-they got in the way. I didn't see them, Reno, I didn't see them I swear!" She starts to shake again, so he gets up and takes her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. "They were so little Reno, no older then the orphans back home. They died in so much pain, I can still hear them screaming and whimpering, but-but I couldn't do anything!"

She suddenly leaps from his hold, frantically scrubbing at nothing on her hands. He tries to stop her but she pulls from his grasp, "Reno! I killed innocents, their blood is on my hands—help me! I can't get it off. I can't get it off!"

She starts to scream, and he doesn't know what to do. He hates seeing her like this, knowing that she has lost her innocence. He has never wanted this from her always wanting to protect her, so that she could keep the naïve exuberance that he had lost. "How can you look at me? How can you still hold me? Let me stay? Why don't you hate me? I need you too please, please Reno. How can you not hate me? They're dead, a little girl, and a little boy. Dead! They're dead Reno and-and I don't know what to do." Her last words are little more then a whisper as she crumples to the ground sobbing. He just stays there with her, all night as she tosses and turns. When she wakes up screaming from her nightmares he soothes her, and when she can't do anything but cry he holds her. He knows that they can't do anything more this night so he just strokes her dark hair, and watches over her while she sleeps, promising her silently that he will be there when she wakes up to help her slowly put back together the pieces of her shattered spirit.

--

I know more angst...gotta stop listening to this kinda music! :3


	5. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Square Enix, and the prompt belongs to the unloveyou community

Prompt: Always wondered what this would be like  
Song: I fell in love with a girl by Gavin DeGraw  
Rating: R for lots of cussing

…wake up call…

"Fuck Yuffie. Seriously, can't you visit at less ungodly hours?" he grunted at the familiar girlish voice harping at him to wake up, before burying his head under his pillows once again.

"Reno-o-o!" she sang chirpily in a horrendously off-key voice as she proceeded to continue poking him. "Reno-o-o-o come on! Wakey-wakey Mr. Grumpy Sleepyhead!"

"Go away." He growled, trying futile for a few more moments of sleep. "You're not welcome here."

"That's harsh Reno, I think you just broke my heart." She replied mockingly, before leaping surreptitiously onto the bed and landing with a satisfying _thump_ onto him. "Reno-o-o! Wake up!"

The corresponding whoosh of air that was forcefully pumped out of him made him want murder, and at last he sat up scrubbing his eyes sleepily before groping around for his alarm clock, "You know brat, you know exactly how to wake me up in the morning."

The smug look on her face was quickly wiped off by his following sentence, "You know what with you screaming my name, and attacking me from above, what could be better?"  
"EEW!" she shrieked jumping hurriedly off him and proceeding to try and get as much distance between them as she could in his bedroom. The look of utter disgust on her face made him feel as if the morning wasn't entirely ruined, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"EEW! Why do you even want to know Turkey?" she shrieked proceeding to throw a pillow at him. "I mean is it that obvious?"

"Knew it." He smirked at her before flopping back down in bed.

"Wait! How could you tell?" she squealed, smacking and tickling him relentlessly. "Tell me Reno! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"  
"Shit Yuffie stop tickling me! Stop it!" he cried trying to get her off of him, and trying to ignore the fact that she was in fact female, and squirming on top of him. Grunting he finally managed to get a good grip on her and flipped her over, pinning her down with her arms over her and trapped in his hands, "Well, number one, you're stupid enough to visit me in my bedroom, number two, you say 'eew' to everything remotely sexual, and number three, you don't realize how dangerous it is to straddle me, and squirm on top of me."

Her brown eyes widened at him, and he noticed that she was starting to blush. She opened her mouth several times trying to figure out what to say before settling on saying, if a little stupidly, "I wasn't squirming."

He just gave her a significant look in reply, and she huffed at him, "Fine. Maybe I was squirming, but I'm not stupid—pervert!"

He looked at her then, and saw something in her eyes that shocked him. "Don't do that Yuffie. If you keep looking at me like that I'm not going to be able to control myself…."

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" before she could finish her sentence, she felt him kissing her. Hard and fast she felt like she was melting, and she was terrified because she didn't know what to do. Shyly she kissed him back, soft and gentle and he found himself startled. He lifted his head, and looked at her carefully, noticing the deep crimson flush on her cheeks, and realizing the way she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Groaning he let go of her and got up, "Damnit Yuffie—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

He walked away running a hand through his loose red hair, cussing at himself in his head. He didn't know why he cared so much, he had kissed other women before, but it was _different_ with her. He cared about what she thought of him, and hated the idea that he could take advantage of her—which was really strange coming from him. It wasn't as if she was really _that_ pretty, and _completely_ not his type, he told himself over and over. Still, unbidden the feeling of up her soft kiss crept into his mind, so careful, so inexperienced, it made him stop. "Fuck Reno, stop it. Stop it!"

She watched him leave, her hands quickly flying up to her lips, remembering the feeling of his kiss on them. She felt her cheeks burning and felt silly_. Damn it Yuffie, get a grip_, she told herself sternly. Dazed she didn't know what to do so she just made the bed, while she thought, she had to _do_ something with her hands. It was totally unexpected, and she hadn't thought of Reno as anything else, but suddenly she couldn't help but think of him in any other way. She longed to run her hands through his hair, to feel his hands on her, _Stop it Yuffie! Bad thoughts! Think of how many women he's been with!_ Obediently she did, continuing to clean automatically—it was a trait that Tifa took full advantage of, the fact that Yuffie would clean anything and everything if she had to think about something—_you're his friend, you don't want to loose that bond between you and him_. Grumbling murderous things at her common sense, she stopped and found herself dismayed that she had pretty much cleaned up everything she could possibly find that was dirty. Resorting to biting her already short nails, she found herself lost in thought again, _okay fine, Yuffie, what's the real problem._ He's so much more experienced then me! _That's what you're scared about?! _Oh man, Leviathan strike me down, what if he tells everyone how bad of a kisser I am? _That's seriously all you're worried about?_

Before she could have much more of an argument of herself she found Reno standing awkwardly with a cup of coffee held towards her stiffly. It was just the way she liked it, heavy on the cream, and more sugar then coffee. She absentmindedly started to stir the coffee with her obnoxious little spoon with the Chocobo on the back of it, avoiding his gaze with a deep blush burning her cheeks again. _What the hell, stop blushing!!_

"Holy crap! Yuffie did you manage to clean the entire fucking house while I was I taking a shower? And make coffee?" he asked, a bit dumbfounded. She giggled and nodded, finally meeting his gaze, "Yeah…I tend to clean when I'm thinking…Tifa loves that particular trait. Godo too as a matter-of-fact, and my maids…"

"Royalty." He muttered, shaking his head, and taking a gulp of his coffee. His hair was still damp from the shower, and it was still dripping water. She thought it made him look adorable, but she would die before she would tell him _that_ particular bit of information. "Feel free to drop by anytime when you need to think then. I don't think I've seen my fucking apartment this clean since I moved in."

Now it was his turn to avoid her gaze, as he could sense the frustration in her eyes at the fact that he was avoiding the subject. Clearing his throat he was hoping that Sephiroth, he would settle for an enraged Cloud too if he needed to, would suddenly come raging in so that he wouldn't have to deal with it. "You like women." Too late.

"Yeah." He replied slowly, as if trying to feel her out.

"I like you." She replied even slower and he watched as she proceeded to stand up and take the empty cups and wash them, and dry them. She hasn't been kidding about that. "You like me."

"Hey, hang on a minute. Just because I kissed you doesn't mean I like you." He cried standing up.

"So you're saying that you kissed me for no reason…" her eyes looked hurt, and he hated it.

"N-no. That's not why." _Fuck Reno! Stop! Abort! Take it back!_

"Then why?" she looked at him with those big brown eyes of hers, _stop looking at me, damnit._

"That's because..well..you know…" _Fucking smooth ladies man, just tell her that it was a spur of a moment thing, and that it won't happen again..yeah that's the right thing to say!_ She looked at him expectantly, and he got a sick feeling that whatever he was about to say would change everything.

"I did it because, well—wait you like me?"

"That's what I said." She replied slowly, wishing that she could take back her words. "Forget it Reno. It never happened, okay?"

"What if I like you too though?" he asked, her eyes widening at his words and a goofy smile lighting up her face before it quickly fell again.

"You like women."

"Which is good for you."

"No I mean you _like_ women. And I don't like sharing. So if you want this to go any further you have to be okay with only me." She got up then, and headed towards his bedroom window, ready to leave. She knew that he wouldn't ever agree with that, but she knew it was the truth. Suddenly she felt something lifting her up and she felt firm hands wrapping her legs around his waist as he proceeded to kiss her.. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she dragged her hands through his damp hair, and felt herself giggling. She felt giddy, and as he looked at her she felt silly, but was greeted by a smile of his own in return. "Is that answer good enough? For now?"

She just nodded a little dreamily before looking him in his azure blue eyes, "You know that you were my first kiss right?"

"What the fuck? Seriously?" he cried dropping her roughly on the ground. At her corresponding yelp he helped her up as he ran a hand through his hair, and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously Turkey, what the hell is wrong with you!"  
"Nothing ninja brat." He retorted, irritated. "So how was it?"

"Amazing, I saw little angels, and I could hear the stars singing." She teased.  
"Shut up brat." He sighed ruffling her hair, and then turning to go get dressed and then find something to eat. Looking over his shoulder at her, he held his hand out, "Come on Yuffie, aren't you coming?"

She ran forward to grab his hand, as he walked out with a look of gruff seriousness keeping his gaze carefully away from her face. "It was better then I thought it would be."  
At her words he turned and threw her a smile that she returned, before her stomach rumbled loudly. Eyeing it he smirked at her, "Hungry?"

"Shut up Turkey!" she screamed, embarrassed and smacking him a little harder then she meant to.

--

Hope you guys liked it! R&R PWEASE!! this is my personal favorite chapter :3.


	6. A Bouquet For You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to square enix, prompt to the unloveyou community

Prompt:I wish I didn't Love you  
Song: City by Sara Bareilles  
Rating: T

A Bouquet For You

It's another one of those days that's made up of a cool morning sky, with songbirds chirping maddeningly from their green leafed trees. She sits alone on top of Da Chao, her legs drawn up underneath her watching the sun as it continues its ascent. Below her Wutai is waking up, and she watches with dead eyes as her countrymen start the day. It looks different today, though, festival banners and ribbons bedeck every inch of Wutaian architecture, and her people go to work singing songs of joy and celebration. Several foreign airships litter the airport on the outskirts and she idly notices the way the sun glints off them. Its cold, there are goose bumps scattered all over her legs, and arms; the wind ruffles her hair, much like _he_ used to. She shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts, as she knows that she does not have much time. Soon she knows that Tifa will find her, maybe Elena will be with her. They will both look at her with pity in their eyes, both have always been too motherly for their own goods, and tell her oh-so-gently that she is doing the right thing, and that they need to go. She'll agree, with a false smile on her face because she doesn't want to hurt them, they only do it because they sincerely care about her. Right now though, she needs to be by herself with her thoughts.

It's quiet, and she muses about how people have started to look at her with a new appreciation for her dignity, _dignity_ is what they called it. Angrily she swipes at the empty rock next to her, and watches as little pebbles and dead flowers fly out on the morning wind. She remembers the last time they were here together. He in his rumpled black uniform, and his goggles, while she wore her, now usual, Wutaian formal clothes. She picks at the deep green dress, with not too little disgust. On her head glints the crown that she has been forced to wear, and she wishes that she could snatch it off and fling it to the winds. "You know Yoofs, you don't look _that_ bad in it."

She just grimaces at him, her face full of disgust, "I can't _move_ in these damn robes."

"Hey don't shoot me, I'm just trying to give you a compliment," he teases, and she lightly punches him in his arm. He's lying down on his back, arms under his head as he stares up at the millions of stars filling the night sky. "Doesn't suit you though, Yoofs."  
She punches him hard again, and starts to entertain the pleasant image of pushing him unceremoniously off the edge of the cliff. "I've always liked you better in your old shorts and shirt, you were more beautiful when you looked so wild and uncontrollable."  
She blushes at the compliment, her face flaming and he knows it. He enjoys making her uncomfortable, but its true. She lies down with a plop next to him, and they spend the rest of the night in quiet contemplation together, talking about nothing too important. She leaves first, when the evening sky has started to lighten. He follows not too long after.

The next time they see each other, it is in Edge, where she has gone on official visit. Its one of the rare moments that she is allowed to not be in a royal capacity, during her visits to Tifa and Cloud in 7th Heaven. Even if she is not to be trusted with her own safety, her guards have realized that it is very unlikely that she'll be injured while under the pair's protection. She is behind the bar again, mixing drinks and it seems as if time has not changed for her as she laughs and mildly flirts jokingly with one of the aged regulars. Tifa looks on with motherly pride, while Cloud acknowledges on some level that the kid didn't turn out so bad after all. She looks up when he walks in, flanked on both sides by Elena and Rude who are both filling their normal roles, while he is cracking some obscene joke. She blushes when he notices that she is in her old pair of shorts and a shirt, with her hair tied back. He smirks at it, and she turns away with a huff, excitedly greeting Elena with a wave and a hug. They had become close after everything, when Reno had introduced them and they had found that they had more in common then they once thought. They sit at their usual table, but Reno volunteers to get them their drinks, which Elena rolls her eyes at. "You're looking good, babe."  
She ignores him, continuing to mix drinks for others, "Hey babe, are you ignoring me now?"  
Smiling sweetly at him, she hands him the glass for Elena, and a bottle for Rude, "Here are your drinks, and my names not Babe, sir."

She flounces away from him with a slight nod to Tifa. Turning he quickly gives Elena and Rude their drinks, and follows after her. "Hey Babe! Babe! Goddamnit, Yuffie!"

She stops and turns, "Can I help you?"  
"You're impossible." He tells her, and she just raises a brow at him, "Tell me something I don't know, _babe_."

Then he's kissing her, passionately, and the only thing they both know are hands everywhere, and the sound of their breath coming heavily against each other. Her legs are wrapped around him, and his hands are dragging through her hair. When they part their faces are both flushed, their hair messy. Before they can do anything more she runs a hand through her hair, straightening it and hurries away. He turns and goes back to his table, while she goes back to her official business.

It is much later, and they have both settled into a pattern of banter together. She sports on her left hand a plain silver band that matches his, and has started to go about with a foolish grin on her face. Her friends look on with a smile, remarking to each other that they haven't seen her go around acting so _young_ since her father died. They enjoy the return of the Yuffie they once knew, although they would never admit that they had a soft spot for the annoying baby of the group. He comes to her in the fall, when the tree leaves about the palace have turned a vibrant red to match his hair. He walks in with his usual swagger, and she stops what she is doing to run and leap onto him, much to the amusement of her servants, and officials. Laying several fervent kisses on him, he chuckles at her reaction before setting her down. Fondly he readjusts the circlet on her head that had been knocked askew when she leaped onto him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on some super top-secret mission!"

"I am, just dropped by to say good-bye." He answers, handing her a box while ruffling her hair with his hands. She looks at him and tears into it. "I got it as a gift to tide you over while I was gone."  
She squeals excitedly at the iridescent rare materia that is shining at her. Words fail her, so she settles for leaping on him yet again. "Think of it as a wedding gift. You better get me something equally amazing, or I'm taking it back."

This time it's a short visit, and after flying good-bye, she waves farewell to them from the airport. She has already ordered Rude to take care of Reno, and that it was of the utmost importance that he was not maimed, harmed, or injured, especially in the face. They are going to get married once he gets back, and she will kill someone if he looks less then brilliant.

She shakes her head, back on top of Da Chao, alone again. In her hands is cupped the shining crimson materia, still glowing iridescently. She looks at the sun, it has almost fully risen above the horizon line, and the wind from earlier has died down. The friendly sun warms her, and she smiles, if a little bitterly, to herself. Swinging her legs over the lip of the crevice she rests her chin on her hands, "Hey Reno. Guess what? I'm getting married today. He's not anything like you, I'd hate him if he were. Everyone's here for the wedding, Tifa and Cloud, and the rest of Avalanche. Elena and Rude are here today too. Cloud's going to be giving me away, funny isn't it? You should see how I look in my wedding dress, pretty horrible. Nothing like the wedding dress I had for our wedding…"

Her voice cracks, and she can't go on. Nothing answers her, the silence is oppressive on her ears. She feels like she can't go on with the wedding, again, but she tells herself _for Wutai, do it for Wutai_. She wrings her hands, and stands up. She feels tears wet on her cheeks, but she doesn't care. She holds out her hands towards the horizon, a wind springing up all of a sudden, whipping her hair and the ends of her headband about her face. She closes her eyes, and she can almost see him again in her mind, and she twists a plain band around her finger, almost hidden by the obnoxious band above it. "Hey Reno. You've always been the only man for me, okay? So don't worry, I'll always remember you."

She turns to leave, and stoops to pick up the little bouquet of faded and dried flowers at her feet. Tears are now starting to cloud her vision, and she feels foolish but she does it anyways, before she looses the nerve. Flinging the flowers into the air, she watches them separate and tumble in the air, "Flowers, from our bouquet, they were always for you anyways."

It's the day that she has been looking forward to for a long time. She is waiting for him, dressed and ready in her wedding dress. Everyone has been waiting, and it has been three hours. The flowers are starting to wilt, but she refuses to call off the wedding, "Reno is going to make it. He promised me."

So they all wait with her, Elena and Tifa flank her on both sides trying unsuccessfully to hide their worry from the confident bride. She doesn't loose hope in him, radiant and beaming she finally tells everyone to eat the wedding banquet food, and that it didn't really matter if they were going to say "I do" before or after the food is devoured. When evening is starting to fall, and the first few evening stars are starting to dot the velvet blue sky, Tifa and Elena find themselves trying to come up with a way to tell her that he was in fact not coming, and her honorary brothers are starting to come up with various scenarios that involve murder for a certain red-headed Turk. Before anyone can do anything, the door slams and Rude comes slowly in. He is missing his sunglasses, and his suit is covered in dark blood. Elena goes up to him, eyes full of worry, but he does not see her. Instead he goes up to the bride, and tells her that Reno is dead. She screams, and everyone comes running. She is clutching Tifa and weeping and screaming, Elena is crying into Rude's arms, and no one knows what to do. She has never cried in public after that, not even at his funeral. She wore white everyday after that, always a little bit of white, and although outsiders questioned it, those in Wutai knew why because in Wutai, white was the color of mourning. It was alone she went to the airport, a few days after his funeral, while everyone was still asleep. Shining in the airport was the specially commissioned helicopter that she had planned to give him for his wedding gift. It had been finished just in time, and still had the obnoxious red bow on it. No one had thought to take it off since the news of his death. It was with tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face that she burned it, and watched it smoldering, and ruined forever.

She wipes the tears from her cheeks and eyes, and turns to start the long trek home, on her own. Sure enough she sees the familiar golden and raven gleams of hair coming up to greet her. She sighs, and with a little chuckle she looks up to the sky.

--

Hey! I know this one is sadder, but I heard the song and had to write it :3. R&R :3 On this one i'll make an argument for it being sad and not angsty hahahahah and credit to Kit Quick-Sand for Splintered Counters...it was reallly inspiring...i had to start this like 5 times over and over because i felt unworthy of their brilliance! GO READ IT :3...i was such a fool cuz i was SO CRYING...anyways ...


	7. Crazy Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own them...or anything else that Square Enix does...damn i wish i owned Reno though :P

Prompt: I hate you, you bitch  
Song: Portions for Foxes by Rilo Kiley  
Rating: R for language, and sexual allusions

Crazy Bitch

She watches as he lights a cigarette, and inhales the smoke and breathes a sigh of relief. Her faint sound of disgust, he ignores, and she mutters under her breath that it fucking looks like he's taking a sip of fucking ambrosia. He follows it with a swig of his expensive beer, and she throws her hands up and leaves the balcony. She sits down in the living room and starts to file her nails; he stays outside watching people scurry back and forth along the city streets. She admires her handiwork and settles down to decide which shade would suit her better, cherry red or forest green. In the tiny kitchen the sink is piled high with three weeks of dishes, and the refrigerator is crammed full of groceries that are one month rotten. The shelves about the refrigerator are crammed full of his favorite beer, and stacks of his cigarette packs. One tall cabinet is full of bottles of white pills, and sprinkled throughout with lighters. He comes in at last, his hair slightly moist from the drizzle outside, and throws her the red nail polish. She smirks and thanks him, and starts painting her nail while he tells her that that crap smells worse then dead carcasses. She just ignores him and continues to paint, each nail getting a practiced two swipes and then moving on to the next. He turns on the TV, and leaves it on some cartoon while he dozes in his overstuffed armchair. She watches the cartoon with a mild sense of amusement and whistles waiting for her nails to dry. Its only a few minutes later when his PHS rings obnoxiously, and he hurriedly answers it. She looks at him with a single raised eyebrow, and when he gets up she sighs. He rushes past her with his stuff slung messily in a bag over his shoulder, and he kisses her quickly before heading out. She gets up, messing up the paint on her biggest toenail. Looking up at the calendar on the wall, she wonders if he'll remember the date, or even notice the garish red heart she drew over the date. For his sake she hopes he does. Turning she leaves without a second glance, and hurries to get ready.

Later sitting at one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Edge, she is patiently reading her menu, deciding which particular dish sounds more appetizing. She is dressed in a red dress that's barely decent, and her hair is nice. She has been waiting for an hour for him to appear. She taps her red polished fingernails against the white cloth on the table. At last, after she has been waiting three hours, and downed several glasses of champagne the waiter tells her that the restaurant is closing. She nods and leaves, and during the cab ride she calls Tifa who tells her to leave him, that asshole. She agrees after much shrieking and yelling, and at last the cab driver drops her off, thankful for the money, and the generous tip that she has given him. She throws off her heels, wincing as she massages the bottom of her foot, and unlocks the door. She glances at the kitchen, thinking that she might forgive him if he has at last forfeited and done the dishes and cleaned out the refrigerator. No luck. She notices with a single eyebrow raised that several bottles of the beer are missing, and wanders slowly towards the bedroom. She hears sounds, and turns pale. She recognizes his voice, but she also hears another's that she doesn't recognize. She tells herself that maybe he's injured and ignores the very obviously not hers pair of lingerie on the floor. Opening the door she turns on the light and sees her lover wrapped in the arms of another. Time freezes, and he notices her. The woman on top of him does as well. Moments pass and she is the first one to move, as she firmly ignores him and goes to the closet. Shutting the door after her she comes back out not to soon afterwards, carrying several bags with a shuriken over her back The woman has gotten off of him, and is currently getting dressed while he does the same—both are swearing because they can't find certain integral parts of their clothing. She leaves through the balcony. Throwing her stuff out the window, and coming back one more time. The whore is still trying to get dressed, and her lover catches her eyes for what seems like an eternity. He looks away first, and notices finally the garish heart drawn on the calendar and groans. She is gone by the time he looks away. The whore has almost gone finally as well, and he is trying to decide whether or not to follow his girlfriend, when he starts to smell smoke. Looking around in horror he sees that his lover has left him the parting gift that involves burning his whole house down. He is all action and barely makes it out on time with his essentials. He sees her on top of the opposite building, watching with eyes that are beautiful with rage, and revenge. She is laughing maniacally as she watches their life together burn into nothing but ash, and the several Good Samaritans that are running around trying to put out the fire. Their eyes only meet once, her brown ones snapping in fury, his in shock. They don't speak to each other for the next 2 years, in which they both continue on with their lives.

He sits down at on his couch; the sink is empty, and the fridge empty in an equally empty apartment. He flips through his newspaper, and looks at his silent PHS as if begging for some excitement. He doesn't miss her, the crazy bitch; at least that's what he tells himself. He'd barely managed to salvage anything out of that wreck, but as most of his companions were so fond of doing, it was apparently his fault. He wouldn't admit it, but he knows he's fucked up. He's too proud, and so is she. She is busy being official, and hating every minute of her laced in requirements Finally she can't take it anymore and tries calling every single one of her friends. Busy. Busy. PHS turned off. Busy. Answering Machine. Fuck. She stares down at the one number left and heavily debates whether or not she is desperate enough. She is. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"Its me."

"What do you want?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah. I think I'll figure something out."

"Where are you anyways?"  
"Wutai, duh."

"Fuck. It's a long way for a visit."

"Shut up. I'll be there in a bit." He snorts in reply, and she just smiles to herself. "Whatever, bye."

He hangs up, and stares up at the ceiling, wondering whether he did the right or wrong thing. He doesn't care and proceeds to clean up haphazardly. Hours later he's standing outside enjoying a smoke, and watching an aged couple walk around the block for exercise. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye, and squints. A small woman is flipping and leaping her way across the rooftops. She sees him and waves at him, cheerfully before landing on his balcony. Silence. She's looking at him, and he looks at her. Suddenly she's in his arms, legs around him and he is pushing her against the wall. She's screaming from the pain of impact and they both don't care. They're in the living room, and have knocked over a table and his sofa, her fingers nails are digging into his back, and he bites her. Frantically they make love, two years in between them, and later he is awake with her asleep next to him on the floor. He wonders if he made another mistake, when he hears a knock at the door. Opening it with a groan the boy hands him several bags, and he tips him. He closes the door and she springs excitedly at her things. He looks at her, and doesn't care as she has started to unpack her things, realizing that on some maniacal level he has missed her. She looks at him, and tells him blithely, "My friends tell me that you're bad news."  
"So do mine." He replies with a smirk.  
"Well it just shows that we're both insane." She sticks her tongue out at him, and he grabs her, and it starts all over again as she giggles crazily, and he wonders if he's psychotic because she keeps coming back to him, and he to her and he lets her. He hates her for all that she is, and the chaos that she brings, but somehow he knows, that no other person would ever be this perfect for him.

Well I hope you guys liked it :3. crazy isn't she? R&R pwease :3


End file.
